


You're WHAT???

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Miscellaneous Pregnant Danny [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Grover is sure the rest of the Five-0 team is playing a prank on him. Afterall men can't get pregnant, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're WHAT???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Junior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106705) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor). 



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

Lou Grover walk into Five-0 headquarters to see his teammates gathered around the computer table. He is just about to call a greeting when he hears Steve and Danny arguing. Rather than call attention to himself, Lou ducks into his own office to watch and listen in on his co-workers.

"I'm late. I desperately want coffee. And I'm debating whether killing you would be more trouble than its worth."

"Danno-"

"Don't Danno me. This is all your fault. You and your SuperSEAL sperm."

"My fault? It takes two for this to happen. You're just as much at fault as me."

"No, Steven, I'm not. I'm just the unfortunate schmuck that's going to be dealing with this for several months."

"..."

Steve walks into his office and slams the door. Chin shakes his head, but doesn't say anything when Kono speaks up.

"That was harsh."

"..."

"He's right and you know it."

"..."

"Danny..."

"..."

"Danny."

"Fine."

"He's just looking out for you and Junior."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. You were in the wrong and need to apologize."

"Fine."

Danny tosses a glare at Kono as he heads towards Steve's office. With a sigh he knocks on the office door before entering.

"Think they can work this out, cuz?"

"Yeah."

"Danny really hurt Steve."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"We need to get a baby sized badge."

"Danny will kill you."

"Did you miss the _we_?"

"No, I was just ignoring it. I like not being that crazy."

Max walks in, interrupting the conversation before Kono can start on how crazy is fun.

"Max."

"Hey Max. How are you?"

"Hello. Are Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams in?"

"Yes, they're in Steve's office."

"Yeah, they're _talking_."

"Oh. Thank you."

Max knocks on Steve's office door before entering, leaving the door partially open. The sound of low murmurs drift out of the office before Max, Steve and Danny rejoin Chin and Kono around the computer table.

"Commander McGarrett, please make sure Detective Williams follows the care plan. This is an important time for both him and the fetus."

"I will. Thanks Max."

"I don't need SuperSEAL checking up on me."

"Count me in. I'll help Steve keep an eye on Danny."

"Same for me."

Max nods as he leaves the team, minus Lou, around the computer table.

"I don't need all of you watching out for me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys..."

"We need to let Lou know."

"Wonder how he'll react."

"That's a good idea."

"He won't believe I'm pregnant."

"Where is Lou?"

"I haven't seen him, Bossman."

"..."

"Haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's fine."

"..."

"..."

"Danny's right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Danno."

"Danny."

"..."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go."

"Bring us back some."

"Have fun."

Headquarters falls quiet as Steve and Danny leave to get Danny some food and the cousins drift into their offices to work on paperwork. Lou sits in his office contemplating what he saw and overheard, absolutely sure the rest of the team is playing a prank on him. Afterall men can't get pregnant, right?


End file.
